24fandomcom-20200223-history
Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am
Jack takes his fight directly to President Logan as he tries to force a confession out of him that will prove his involvement in the day's events. Martha vents her hatred for her husband in front of the press as Logan gives a eulogy over David Palmer's body. Jack and Audrey share a tender moment after the crisis, but Jack finds his troubles have only begun when his past catches up with him. Episode Guide Previously on ''24'' *'Vladimir Bierko' plans to attack the U.S. using the Natalia's missles. Jack Bauer and Christopher Henderson get on the ship, and Jack kills Bierko and his crew, which lets Henderson cancel the launch sequence and save the U.S. *'Christopher Henderson' corners Jack and makes him admit that he was never going to let Henderson go. Henderson fires at Jack, but his gun has no ammo. Jack reminds him that he was responsible for the deaths of David Palmer, Tony Almeida, and Michelle Dessler, and shoots him dead. *Jack tells Chloe O'Brian back at Counter Terrorist Unit that he's going after Charles Logan. She gets Morris O'Brian, her ex-husband, to come to CTU and help her set up some modifications to help Jack. *Mike Novick tells Martha Logan that she has to stall Charles long enough to let Jack get on the helicopter that Charles is taking to the airport. Martha seduces Charles into staying. *Mike Novick asks Jack Bauer what he plans on doing without the recording. Jack plans to get Logan to make a direct confession. Mike asks how far he will go if that doesn't work. Jack simply tells him, "As far as I have to..." The following takes place between 6:00am and 7:00am... 06:00:00 zips up Martha Logan.]]Martha and Charles Logan are getting dressed. Charles kisses her neck then zips up her dress. She has a horrified look on her face. Jack Bauer and Aaron Pierce are nearby, and they have located a flight suit for Bauer. He prepares to don it, but first calls Chloe O'Brian and says he needs to get the Co-Pilot John Carruth out of the plane. Chloe works on re-assignment protocol and Jack hands the phone to Aaron. Chloe turns to Morris O'Brian, who is getting ready to leave. Chloe says she needs one more thing from him, and Morris seems more than happy. The pilot, Wolffson, turns to the co-pilot and tells him that there's something wrong with his booklet. He heads back inside to see what the problem is. Mike Novick is sending Aaron the flight materials now, and tells him to hurry. knocks out John Carruth.]]John spots Aaron and says he thought he was in Washington. Aaron says not yet, and Jack comes from behind and puts a choker hold on the co-pilot. Aaron hands him the papers and Jack prepares to board the copter. He gets on and informs the co-pilot that he's the replacement co-pilot, and hands him the papers. 06:06:05 The motorcade pulls up. Novick walks up to Martha and tells her to find a way not to be on the flight. She walks up to Logan and says she forgot her medication, plus when he gets off the helicopter alone after saving the day, it will be an image that history won't forget. He smiles and agrees. He and two secret service agents get on the copter. The chopper prepares to take off. pulls his gun on Wolffson.]]Bauer pulls out a gun and points it at the pilot. He says that he can fly a chopper, and that he can either do as Bauer says and live or die for nothing. The pilot agrees, and Jack has him remove his helmet. Bauer says he will know if he deviates from the flight plan, and moves to the back. He says that Logan has a message from the White House, then tasers his two guards. Logan looks shocked, and asks what he's doing. pulls his gun on Charles Logan.]]Jack sits down across from him and Logan asks him what he thinks he's doing. He goes on a long rant to Bauer, and tells him to turn the copter around and go back. Bauer doesn't say a word, other than ordering the pilot to change course. They land at an industrial area, and Bauer tasers the pilot. He pulls his gun on Logan and orders him off the copter. 06:11:46 checks Charles Logan for weapons.]]Bauer escorts Logan into the warehouse as Logan still tries to convince Bauer to take one of his offers. Bauer says nothing, then pulls him up against the wall and takes his cell phone and pen out of his right pocket and his notepad out of his left pocket. Logan swears he doesn't have a weapon, but Bauer pads him down. He handcuffs Logan to a pole, then calls. Morris walks into the warehouse and looks around. Bauer spots him and Morris hands him the equipment and tells him to call Chloe. Bauer says okay, and as he's trying to get Morris out, he spots Logan. He is shocked, and Jack tells him to get out. Jack calls Chloe and she says that the Secret Service will find him in 10 minutes, and they will all be arrested for treason if it isn't successful. Bauer says he knows. 06:18:36 begins the interrogation of Charles Logan.]]The sun begins to creep over the horizon as Jack Bauer focuses the camera on President Charles Logan. Chloe O'Brian reports that they are getting a good, clear signal. Logan asks if he's talking to CTU, and says that his people will find him soon. Bauer tells him to admit what he did, and Logan says he won't unless Bauer tortures him enough, but no one will believe it. Bauer says he's not going to torture him, but if he makes him he will kill him. 6:21:16 threatens to kill Charles Logan.]]Bauer moves a chair to sit across from Logan. He sits down across from him and begins to talk about all the pain Logan has caused him. He says Logan won't hide behind the Presidency, and that he has nothing to lose. He makes it clear that if Logan does not talk he will kill him. He pulls out his gun and points it at Logan head. He gives him to the count of three. Bauer begins to count, but Logan says that will just make Bauer go down with John Wilkes Booth and Lee Harvey Oswald. Bauer keeps counting, and Logan says that Bauer is a man of honor. Bauer gets to three, and Logan flinches. surrenders.]]Bauer is unable to pull the trigger however, and Logan recognizes this. He tells Bauer that it's okay that he couldn't pull the trigger. Bauer sets down the gun and puts his hands on his head as a SWAT team moves in to take control of the building. Logan gets up, and says he's okay, and tells them to move Bauer into solitary. 06:29:06 tells Martha Logan that Jack Bauer failed.]]The chopper arrives at the airfield, and Mike Novick walks up to Martha Logan and tells her that Bauer failed. Mike doesn't know the details, but Bauer has been arrested. Logan gets off the chopper and greets the press. Martha walks up, and they kiss. They face the press together until Wendy Brown breaks it up. They walk off. 6:30:52 breaks down at sight of David Palmer's casket.]]The Navy begins to carry Palmer's casket out as a hymn plays. Martha watches and begins to tear up. Logan looks concerned as Martha starts to sob uncontrollably. She starts screaming about how Logan is a murderer, and he and a Secret Service agent drag Martha off to a hanger. 6:32:35 Logan asks if the hanger is empty, and his agent says yes. Logan walks in and up to Martha. He slaps her and asks her if she's wearing a wire. He takes everything off her and asks her what she's doing. She starts to cry and says he's hurting her. He says she doesn't know what pain is and asks if she helped Bauer. She admits she did, and he asks why. She says because he killed Palmer. interrogates Martha Logan.]]Logan says he didn't approve that, and only covered it up to prevent the outcry. She says that more people had to die to cover it up. Logan again admits it, and Martha calls him a hypocrite. Logan says that if she has another outburst he will pump her full of drugs and send her to an asylum. Martha, in tears, nods that she understands. Logan tells her to clean up and walks off. 06:39:36 addresses the press.]]President Charles Logan, Martha Logan and Mike Novick walk up to Palmer's casket. Logan salutes, then escorts Martha up onto the stage. Logan begins to talk about the events of this day and the terrible loss of life. plays the recording of Charles Logan for the Attorney General.]]Meanwhile, at CTU Chloe O'Brian has the Attorney General on the line. Karen Hayes and Bill Buchanan rush in and ask Chloe what she is doing. She says she has the Attorney General on the line, and Karen tries to hang up the call. Chloe says she has a recording of the President and Martha, and the Attorney General says that's a violation of privacy. The recording begins to play, and it shows Logan admitting to his involvement of the day's events. The Attorney General is shocked. 6:42:26 A Federal Marshall who is standing guard at the ceremony gets a phone call. He says "yes, sir." and hangs up. He begins to talk to Secret Service agents as Logan continues to speak about the day and David Palmer. They reach the stage and stand aside patiently. He asks for a National Day of Mourning and walks off the stage. 6:43:54 is told he is being arrested.]]The Federal Marshall whispers something in his ear. Logan protests, but the Marshall pulls out a pen from Logan's pocket and removes a small microphone. He looks back to see Martha look at him with a triumphant look on her face. He turns to Agent Clarke and tells him to arrest the Marshal, but Agent Clarke says that he doesn't take orders from Logan anymore. As David Palmer's casket is loaded onto a plane and given a 21-gun salute, Logan is escorted to a limo where he is placed in the back. He realizes that he is done. 6:46:36 Jack Bauer has been released from custody and is getting his wounds treated. A SUV pulls up and Audrey Raines steps out and smiles as she sees Jack. They walk up to each other and kiss. Jack assures her that everything is going to be okay. A man walks up to Bauer and says that he has a phone call from Kim Bauer inside. is captured.]] He walks in and finds a phone off the hook. He picks up the phone but there is no one there. He shouts into the phone but there's still no answer. Suddenly, men in masks surround him and one of them puts a rag over his mouth. He struggles, kicking over one of the agents. Two more come in and Bauer is subdued. 06:53:27 Karen Hayes is getting ready to leave and Bill Buchanan walks up to her. Karen says that Charles Logan will probably plea out and get clemency for avoiding an impeachment trial. She apologizes for the way she acted when she showed up, but Bill says that mistakes were made on both parts. Karen says that she is still wanted back in DC, and says goodbye to Buchanan. Bill says that this will probably be his last few minutes in CTU. Karen says she will make sure that doesn't happen. Bill looks at her and says he was about to get breakfast if she was interested. She has to go off, but takes a rain check. Bill smiles. 6:55:10 smiles as he says goodbye to Karen Hayes.]] looks at a photo from Edgar Stiles desk.]]As he turns around he spots Chloe O'Brian and walks up to her. He hands her something from Edgar Stiles' desk that he thought she'd want. She says okay, and he walks away. She opens up the paper to reveal a photo of her and Edgar smiling together. Morris O'Brian walks up behind her and asks her about the photo. She says it's a friend who died today. Morris asks if she wants to talk about it, and Chloe says yes. Audrey Raines walks into the room where Jack Bauer took the phone call, and finds that he is no where to be found. She walks out and talks to an agent, who calls in Jack missing. A badly beaten Bauer is dragged into a room where the men remove their masks to reveal they are Chinese. A man walks up to Bauer, and the men hold Jack so he can see. Cheng Zhi walks up to Bauer and asks him if he really thought the Chinese would forget what he did. Bauer says he knows how this works, and asks for one phone call. When that offer is met with silence, he sighs. He asks for Cheng to kill him, but Bauer is far too valuable to kill. is forced to look at Cheng Zhi.]] Bauer is left to the ground and Cheng walks away. A horn blows as a tanker heads for China. 06:59:57... 06:59:58.....06:59:59... 07:00:00 Memorable Quotes *'Jack Bauer': You do what I say and live, or you don't and you die for nothing. You understand me? *'Charles Logan:' What are you trying to do, Jack? Whatever it is, you know you won't get away with it. Are you going to kill me? I suppose you want some sort of revenge, I understand that. Bad things happen. I didn't want them to happen. People who work for me, they went too far, they did things I thought I wanted them to do, but they were wrong. You have to understand, I have always acted in the country's best interest. But you're just trying to get even. Do you realize what effect this will have on the American people? This day has been trying enough, and now the President is being attacked. If you want to do what's right, you were turn this thing around, and go back...Damn it Bauer, SAY SOMETHING! *'Morris O'Brian:' Oh, God, it's President Logan, Jack. *'Jack Bauer:' Get out. *'Morris O'Brian:' Right. Chloe wants you to call. *'Chloe O'Brian:' They'll be on you in less than ten minutes. No pressure, but if you don't have a confession by then, we'll all be arrested for treason. *'Jack Bauer': Every American who died today as a result of terrorist activity is another murder that you're accountable for. And before you leave here, you're going to admit it. *'Jack Bauer:' Mr Logan I'm not going to torture you. But you're going to tell me what I want to know. Or so help me God... I will kill you. A year and a half ago I was warned my life was in danger by someone within the government. And I was told the only was I could stay alive was to create the illusion that I was dead. I was forced to deceive people that I loved. My only daughter will never forgive me. As I see the depth of your corruption unfold I have no doubt that you are that source of danger. David Palmer was a great man, and he was a great president. But he was also my friend. He tried to warn me about you, and now he is dead. Other people tried to help me, and they are dead too. So Mr. Logan I hope you understand... I have absolutely nothing to lose. You are going to be held accountable for your part of everything that happened today. You are not going to be able to hide behind the presidency. Right here, right now, you are going to face justice! And make no mistake about this - this is personal. And if you think for a second that I am scared to put a bullet in your brain... you don't know me. *'Charles Logan:' No, Jack, it's all right. It's right that you can't kill me...I'm the President. *'Charles Logan:' You said I was a good liar, but I am nothing compared to you. *'Martha Logan:' You're hurting me! *'Charles Logan:' You don't know what pain is. I'm on to you, Marti. Making love to me was just a ploy, wasn't it? It took a lot of planning to get Bauer on the helicopter. You were delaying me, weren't you? You were part of it. *'Martha Logan:' You're such a hypocrite. *'Charles Logan:' After your little performance today, you're in no position to call me a hypocrite. *'Charles Logan:' And I will tell you something else. If you blow up like this one more time, I will fill you so full of drugs, you won't even remember your own name. And then I will ship you off to an asylum and you can stay there for the rest of your life. *'Charles Logan': You take your orders from me! *'Clarke': Not any more. *'Bill Buchanan': I was thinking about going to get some breakfast. *'Karen Hayes': I have to go do one last debrief with Division. Bureaucracy. Rain check? *'Bill Buchanan': (smiling) Yeah... *'Cheng Zhi:' You surely must be aware, Mr. Bauer, that China has a long memory. Only 18 months ago, you invaded our territory and killed our consul. Did you really think that we would forget? *'Jack Bauer:' I know how this works. Please just let me make one phone call ... please. *'Jack Bauer': Please, kill me. Just...kill me. *'Cheng Zhi': Kill you? You're far too valuable to kill, Mr. Bauer. Dramatis Personae Starring * Kiefer Sutherland as Jack Bauer * Kim Raver as Audrey Raines * Mary Lynn Rajskub as Chloe O'Brian * Gregory Itzin as President Charles Logan * James Morrison as Bill Buchanan * and Jean Smart as First Lady Martha Logan Guest Starring * Jude Ciccolella as Mike Novick * Jayne Atkinson as Karen Hayes * Glenn Morshower as Aaron Pierce * Carlo Rota as Morris O'Brian * Dan Ziskie as Attorney General * John Lacy as Federal Marshall Holtzman * David Fabrizio as Agent Davis * Sean McGowan as John Carruth * Charles Chun as Chinese Agent * Tzi Ma as Cheng Zhi (uncredited) Co-Starring * Jack Galle as Pilot Wolffson * Anita Finlay as Wendy Brown * Christopher J. Stapleton as Agent Clarke Notes and Trivia *This episode is the season finale of 24's fifth season. * The words "JACK IS DEAD" and "FAN PHONE" are written backwards on the back of the photograph of Chloe and Edgar. The numbers 31 05 97 37 81 (the phone number for the 24 fan line: 310-597-3781) also appear. * Similar to Mandy's role in Day 2 7:00am-8:00am, Tzi Ma is uncredited for his role as Cheng Zhi to lend an element of surprise to the ending. * Series regular Roger Cross doesn't appear in the season finale. * This was the first ever season finale not to feature Tony Almeida and David Palmer, although Palmer's body is presumably inside the coffin which is loaded onto the plane. * This is the only finale episode (of the five aired so far) in which absolutely no character dies. * Last episode as a series regular for Kim Raver, Gregory Itzin, Jean Smart and Roger Cross. Day 524 524 524